


after care

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, After care, Alternate Universe, Begging, Body Lotion, Dom!Gold, Dom/sub, Erotic Massage, F/M, Food Sex, Kinky sex, Kitchen Sex, Lechery, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Sex In The Kitchen, Spanking, Teenage Belle, edible lotion, is there any other kind!, leather belt, naughty mr gold, peaches and cream, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling. August prompt Smut In the kitchen/food sexa little naughty bdsm sex in the kitchen one-shotbelle is mr gold's neighbor.young and sweet she spends the summer taunting him pushing him to the breaking point.





	after care

**Author's Note:**

> belle is 19teen in this fic.

on quiet afternoons she came to his home.like a good little girl.

belle French the darling of their wholesome small family-friendly town was beloved by all who knew her.she was kind sweet and bold. she was absolutely fearless and mr gold loved that the most about her. she was his next door neighbor's daughter a sweet young thing of 19teen.her family had moved up town about 10-years ago over the years he'd watched her blossom into the beautiful young girl that she is today. what the town didn't know about their little darling belle was her machiavellian wicked strake only mr gold had been privy to that dark secret side of his girl. belle was a clever girl who has had him wrapt around her tempting little finger almost from the moment he first met her.

she spent her early teens subtly drawing his attention to her even going as far as teasing him with her body.in the summer belle would sunbathe in practically nothing, she laid out in her backyard taunting him.he sat on his back porch quietly reading the news paper while watching her she made quite the picture spread out on her beach town reading some book while he kept his legs crossed hiding his arousal.one lazy sunny afternoon while sunbathing belle had naughtily untied her bikini top and...removed her bikini bottom revealing her plump bare ass to him.the sight of a practically nude belle French made him hard as a rock! the little vixen was trying to kill him, there was something dark and twisted in him that stirred that afternoon he found her bared ass very alluring and he was unable to stop himself from what happened next.

he fucked her that afternoon and even though she was hardly a virgin her innocence chaste little cries had captivated him. she'd unleashed the beast in him and he took great pleasure in punishing her ass for her naughty behavior.

that summer on quiet afternoons his little Lolita came to him like the naughty little girl she is to be spanked and fucked by the old monster of mockingbird line.

 

belle opened his front door without knocking and walked through his home seeking him out.she was wearing a burgundy shirt with painted horses on it and a short little flirty skirt.

in the afternoons he would be in his study going over his contracts he was expecting her. she entered his study and stood in the door way watching him as he sat behind his desk pouring over his documents  
patiently waiting for her when he looked up and saw her standing there with that look. playing coy his little captivating beauty.

they'd done this little dance before. they both knew why she came to him and what she needed from him.

he gestured for her to come closer  
to him.and she slowly walked up to him. 

"bend over ." he ordered pushing his chair back from the desk.

without hesitation she pulled up her short skirt revealing her pert behind to his lecherous gaze and bent over his desk. taunting him with her alluring ass.

bending her over he'd punish her for every moment she taunted him.  
for teasing him with what he couldn't have. she was at his mercy and he'd ravish that ass, but first he would give her what she came for.

he'd leave her delicate little cotton panties on he wanted them soaked with her cum then he would take them as his trophy and use them to touch himself with later...he slowly began to unbuckle his belt making sure that she heard every harsh sound of the buckle being unfasten. she laid perfectly still anticipating what was to come with. a fiendish grin he began.

his hands moved up her thighs to lightly caress her ass before he smacked her delicate flesh with his leather belt.his little belle yelped! in pseudo surprise.her breathing hitch as he continued to strike her hard! across her backside with his belt. again and again, she felt the leather striking her hard making her little ass red and sore.white knuckled her hands gripped his desk. her legs were shaking and she started rubbing herself against his desk desperately seeking fraction but he wouldn't allow her to come. not just yet, his other hand held on to her hip holding her in place.

"oh, please mr gold.please! I need..  
i want it so badly." she pleaded.

she cried out with each harsh swat of the leather belt against her as he repeatedly spanked her ass raw.she knew better to spake when she was receiving her punishment. she writhed and moaned with each slap of his belt against her throbbing flesh. 

he was hard! the sounds of her desperate moans had aroused him.

he spanked her until her pale ass was a shade of red he adored and so sore that she ceased squirming. he then continued until her moans of pleasure turned into whimpers of pain.

 

after her spanking he brought her to his kitchen for a little after care.retrieving the bottle of peaches and cream flavored edible lotion he had tuck away.he bent her over the kitchen Isle and pulled down her skirt and soaked through underwear.he could clearly see the sticky moisture in between her thighs. spreading her legs wide apart so that he could see all of her. he attentively massaged the lotion into her hyper sensitive skin.kneading her ass until she was making noises of contentment.

"such a naughty girl." me muttered as he kissed the red marks he left on her backside.his tongue darted out to lick her ass relishing the taste of the flavored lotion on her exquisite flesh. slowly moving down her sensitive and raw ass.

later he would really ravish her ass, but right now he would take her with his greedy tongue thoroughly fucking her  
with it.

"Oh, oh..that feels! she bit her lip breathing heavily with excitement as his tongue teasingly moved across her slit.

spreading her legs wider he pushed his tongue inside her.she moaned wiggling on the counter top as he continued to lick her pussy making her wetter with arousal. he noticed her fluids dripping down on the table top and smirk.taking hold of her hips he flicked his tongue into her core and she moaned moving against his mouth seeking more friction making her moan in utter pleasure as she neared her orgasm. he grinned sadistically enjoying having her completely at his marcy.

"yes, oh! yes..oh feels so good."  
she moaned wiggling needy  
against him.

he laughed, "that's my girl, I'm going to make you come in a minute. but first I'm going to fuck your sloppy pussy with my tongue and then I'm going to take you hard right here on top of this table. would you like that sweetheart," he asked while gently kissing her pulsing folds.

"yes, yes! I need you now." she cried out awkwardly moving her hips on top of the counter in need. 

he made her convulse in pleasure he was enraptured by her.deriving great satisfaction in the taste of her cum on his devoted tongue.

perhaps, later he would spank her sweet pussy as well.but, first he would have her and then he'd make her scream his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I was actually able to post this! I had a truly F%#k up day! and I still had to write-edit-then post. so yea there's most likely some issues here.


End file.
